Game Plan
by japnken
Summary: Steven has a slightly inappropriate idea to trick Spinel into giving him the Rejuvenator. (by averyjt2 from AO3, uploaded with permission.)


So basically, Steven climbed up the injector in his sandals, and when he finally reached the pink surface at the top, he collapses in exhaustion. He takes a moment to catch his breath, and approaches the chaotic, pink gem who had her back turned.

"Spinel,"

"Come on, ...we can talk this out." Steven says assuringly, breathlessly attempting to get said gem to open up once again, but he ended up failing miserably.

"So, talking is what you want to do now? I'm all ears, Universe! There is nothing to say." Spinel says mockingly, turning around to see Steven in desperate need of rest, which made this all the more entertaining to watch.

Steven realizes at that moment that there really is nothing to say, just like she had just said.

"How about I let you in on a little secret?" Spinel lowers her tone, placing a friendly hand on his shoulder to humor herself, leaning in a bit to whisper in his ear.

You want to know my game plan? Once I finish you, I'll go right back down there and finish all your stupid friends, RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" Screaming the last little part, she begins to laugh at his quietness.

"Now, ...should we get this over with? Or are you going to try to change my mind with another little song of yours?" Spinel continues the conversation with herself, clicking the little pink switch on the gem rejuvenator.

Steven's eyes widened, realizing that Spinel was about to hit him with the rejuvenator again! He didn't really expect this, but there was no time to think, he had to do something, and it needed to be done soon.

The sharp scythe blade of the rejuvenator didn't give him too many options except to grab the handle and direct Spinel's attack in the opposite direction from himself. "No! Spinel, that's enough!"

Steven had his hands tightly gripped on top of hers since there wasn't much room on the handle to hold on to. Spinel groans in frustration, forcing his attempt to save himself back towards him.

"Let go already! Everybody knows that if you want to win, you're going to need a game plan. You aren't exactly in the position for that right now, are you?" Spinel says teasingly, tightening her grip when she feels the force of Steven trying to fight back. He was sort of useless against the pink gem. She obviously had more energy compared to Steven who desperately needed sleep.

At this point, Steven was just holding on, fruitlessly gaining control of the weapon. Everytime he thought he could snatch it while Spinel carried on a conversation with herself. All he was really doing was blocking her attempts of her hitting him with it.

"Spinel, please… can we just settle this some other way?" Steven tries, grunting as he blocked her every move. Spinel was getting impatient at this point, but it's not like she could let go or anything… his hands were like glue on top of hers, and every time she tries to pull her hands away, he only tightened his grip.

"Hmm… you're right. What could end this peacefully? Oh! How could I forget? I can just kill you!" The pink gem shouts maniacally, and it sent fear coursing through Steven's veins like saline.

Spinel making an effortless push, the rejuvenator was now dangerously close to his gem. The sharp part was pointed downwards, but still could have easily hit him, right then and there.

Spinel mischievously smirks at his fear, and yanks at the handle, bringing it closer to herself as Steven's weak body followed right along with it. "Any last words, savior of the galaxy?"

The two of them were now a few centimeters apart, and her content smirk returned once again. Suddenly, Steven's eyes widen in realization when he gets an idea.

Without hesitation, he leans forward a bit more until their lips touch. Steven didn't have much experience with kissing… at all, but it could possibly save him right now.

Spinel's eyes go wide and she immediately freezes. She gasps sharply, and her grip on the rejuvenator completely vanishes, which leaves Steven with total control over it. He quickly presses the switch, and the large scythe disappears back into the storage part of the weapon.

After a few seconds or so, the pink gem firmly grabs his shoulders and pushes the boy off of her, nearly throwing him to the ground.

"W… what? Why..-why did..." Spinel couldn't properly form a string of words now. Her knees were jelly and she didn't know what to do with her almost limp body. The confused, horrified expression on her face made her look angry, but the growing red tint on her cheeks said otherwise.

"Spinel, ... it's called a game plan." Steven says promotingly, shrugging as he stored the dangerous weapon away in the pocket of his jacket.

"Grrr..."


End file.
